Prisoner
by BlueSuedeShoes
Summary: Sequel to Bait: “YOU WEREN’T GOING TO TELL ME!” she screamed. “I can’t believe it! I was almost murdered in my sleep last night and you weren’t going to tell me!”


**Author's Comment: A little continuation of the oneshot Bait. (Apparently I really enjoy writing angry Chlollie. lol) Technically, you don't have to read one to understand the other, but I think you'll enjoy them both more if you do it chronologically.**

* * *

Chloe had been on her way out the door for her morning cup of coffee at the shop down the street, but to her surprise she had opened her door to see Oliver leaning arrogantly against the frame, holding up the cup of coffee as an offering.

She'd nearly jumped out of her skin he startled her so badly.

"Don't _do_ that!" she scolded irritably, clutching her heart.

He smirked. "But you're so cute when you're terrified." He entered without being invited in, handing her the coffee.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded.

"It's good to see you, too," he said, leaning down to kiss her.

She melted a little. She and Oliver...they hadn't exactly defined things yet, not since a couple of weeks ago when he'd told her he loved her in the middle of a heated argument. She knew they should actually have an adult conversation about what it was that they were doing, but...well, she hated to admit it, but she was enjoying the ambiguity a little bit. The spontaneity was thrilling. He didn't kiss her in greeting. He kissed her when he felt like it, regardless of where they were and what they were doing and who they were with. (The JL was currently very, _very _confused, and Lois...well, she was actually thrilled and kept making dirty jokes to Chloe about her and Oliver.) Every kiss, though, caught her by surprise, and some of them were starting to get more and more heated.

In spite of the kiss, though, Chloe was determined not to be distracted. "What are you doing here?" she repeated, annoyed when he chuckled. "You said you had a business conference in Star City. _All_ weekend."

"I cancelled it," he shrugged. "Decided I didn't want to spend my weekend with a bunch of stiff suits."

Chloe folded her arms, narrowing her eyes. "I don't believe you."

His eyebrows went up. "Really? You think you're not more appealing company to me than a room full of stuffy business men, Sidekick? I mean, granted, you're less agreeable than they are, but then," he winked roguishly at her, "that's what I like about you so much."

"Yeah, yeah, Queen. If the next words out of your mouth are 'I like 'em feisty,' I'm throwing you out on your rear."

He said nothing, pressing his lips together, trying not to laugh.

She sighed. He was hiding something, but she didn't expect that she was going to find out what it was very soon. "Well," she said, resigning herself, "what exactly did you plan on doing now that you're here?"

He watched her with an eyebrow up as she took a sip of the coffee, which seemed to indicate to him that he'd won round one. He checked his watch. "I don't know. I could make you breakfast. You could make me breakfast. We could make breakfast together...We could ignore breakfast entirely." He shrugged.

Chloe studied him. "Uh huh."

"What?"

"You're not telling me something."

He opened his mouth to argue.

"Don't even try," she stopped him before he could speak. "No point lying about it when I already know. Just realize that I'm going to figure out what it is eventually," she said, turning away from him toward the kitchen area.

"Omelets it is," he said, smirking. Chloe rolled her eyes.

"So what are the chances I'm going to persuade you to be happy I'm here?" he asked, sliding two omelets onto plates and grabbing some forks.

"Who said I wasn't happy you're here?" she asked from the couch.

He laughed. "You're too busy being paranoid to be happy I'm here," he said, sitting down beside her and handing her a plate.

She smiled sarcastically at him. "I'm not paranoid. I'm intelligent. There's a difference."

He just smirked, _again_. She hated when he did that. It made her want to slap him and jump him at the same time.

"So how long are you going to be here?" she questioned, attempting to be civil.

He looked at her, "Well, I was thinking the whole weekend," he gave her an evil grin, which made her knees weaken. Was she ever glad she was sitting down!

She choked a little on the bite of omelet she'd just put in her mouth. "What?" she said through her food, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Why not?"

"Wait," she said, swallowing the food at last. "You mean to tell me that not only did you show up here unannounced, but you're inviting yourself over for an entire weekend?" She fought not to be pleased. She knew there was something else going on, but the idea that Oliver had cleared his whole weekend just for her...it was...shockingly flattering. Not that she was going to tell him that, of course. Besides, there was something else behind it.

The corner of his lip twitched as he nodded.

"All right what's going on?" she demanded, abandoning her food and turning to him.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said.

"Oh yes you do," she said, pressing a finger into his chest to punctuate each word.

He grabbed her hand. "Maybe I just wanted to see you," he said, raising his eyebrows.

She scoffed. "Well maybe I have plans. Did that occur to you?" she asked haughtily, getting off the couch to stand a little further from him.

"You don't. I already went in and cleared your calendar for you."

"You _what_?"

He winced. He knew that one wouldn't go over well. "Don't worry. Nothing was cancelled. Just rescheduled."

"Do you have any idea how invasive and overbearing that is? You have no right whatsoever to invade my personal life like that!"

He stood up, getting irritated. He knew he shouldn't, but she was just so good at provoking him. "Well, you know, maybe if I didn't know you were so stubborn that you'd never let me come see you without an excuse, I wouldn't have to do underhanded things like that!" He stepped close to her, invading her space. She couldn't help but remember the way their last shouting match of this variety had ended. Her stomach flipped.

"You are such an arrogant j--" Sure enough. He'd kissed her to shut her up. She kissed him back angrily. Why? Why did he have to be so good at this? His hands went to her hair, pulling her head back to allow him entrance to her mouth. Chloe didn't fight it. She just kissed him back, throwing all the anger and frustration she had into it.

His lips broke away from hers after a while and began working at her neck. "I--hate it--when--you--do this," she breathed agitatedly.

He chuckled, "No you don't." He started sucking at her neck then, and she knew what he was doing. He was purposefully leaving a mark there, just to prove she was his.

"Caveman," she grumbled under her breath, and he laughed, his hands sliding along her waist around her back where he ran them over the slightly exposed skin above her jeans, then grabbed her butt, causing her to squeal in shock as he pulled her against him.

"So you really don't believe me," he said in her ear as his hands tortured her, massaging her thighs, "When I say I wanted to see you? Because let me tell you, I could have gone to that conference. I just knew I'd spend the whole weekend thinking of you, and _this_," he pressed her against him so that she could feel exactly what she meant against her stomach "would become a problem. She felt herself slowly growing aroused just at the feel of how hard he was. She moaned. Maybe he _had_ just wanted to see her, she thought with a flush of color.

His hands roughly grabbed her thighs then, hoisting her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around him to keep balance. Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as he forced her to grind against him slightly. "Oliver," she groaned in frustration.

He started carrying her toward her bedroom where he laid her on the bed, climbing over her and pressing down on her. He moved her hands above her head, gripping her wrists possessively as he kissed her heatedly.

And then her phone rang. She sighed in frustration, managing to roll Oliver off her purely because she caught him by surprise. He made to grab her and pull her back into bed but she danced just out of reach.

"Chloe!" he growled, flopping onto his stomach and burying his face in the bed.

She smirked to herself as she answered the phone.

"Chloe?"

"Hi, Vic. What's up?"

"Nothing here, yet. Just thought I'd check up on you. Everything all right?"

"Yes..." she said slowly, brow furrowing.

"Good, good. I heard about what happened and I figured you'd be a little shaken up."

"I--wait...what?" she asked, confused.

"What do you mean, what?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Wait, isn't Oliver over there yet?"

He could almost see the dark look on her face when she responded. "Yes."

"Didn't...didn't he--" Victor stopped and swore.

"Didn't he _what_, Victor?"

"Did he tell you why he's there?"

"_No_," she answered shortly.

"Oh." The other end of the line was very quiet. "Right, well, gotta go, Chloe. I--"

"Oh no you don't. You tell me this instant why he's here or so help me Victor I will rewire your hard drive and we'll start calling you Wall-E."

Victor gulped. "Okay, look, don't freak out, but remember those guys who kidnapped Lois?"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently we didn't clean them out like we thought. Oliver caught an assassin breaking into your place last night. Whoever you ticked off recently, Chloe, they clearly think you know too much and want you out of the picture. We're trying to figure out who it is. In the meantime, Oliver was planning to...y'know...keep an eye on you?"

There was silence.

"Chloe?"

"OLIVER!"

Victor nearly dropped the phone at the sound of the voice screaming in his ear before she hung up. He gulped. Oliver was going to get killed. And then he was going to come back from the grave and kill _him_.

Meanwhile, Oliver cringed. "Who was on the phone?" he asked, lifting his head from the bed, where he was still lying on his stomach, to look at her. She was fuming.

"Victor."

He winced.

"YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ME!" she screamed. "I can't believe it! I was almost murdered in my sleep last night and you weren't going to tell me!"

"I wasn't going to tell you because I knew you'd react like this," he grumbled, putting his face back in the mattress.

She swatted the back of his head sharply and he lifted it in shock.

"Ow!"

"You were holding me prisoner in my own home so that I couldn't leave and do anything you couldn't control! AND THEN YOU TRIED TO DISTRACT ME WITH SEX, YOU ARROGANT JACKASS!"

Oliver sat up slowly. He'd sort of hoped she wouldn't think about that part.

"Well?" she demanded wildly. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself? Because I think if you start apologizing now, there's a chance I might forgive you before your funeral."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"NO!"

He rolled his eyes. "Has it occurred to you that I was just trying to protect you and I didn't want you to be frightened?"

She just looked at him incredulously.

"All right," he conceded, "in retrospect I should have known better than to keep it from you--"

"Damn straight."

"--but I really just didn't want you to be scared. And honestly, the thought of spending some one on one time with you was just as appealing as I said it was," he added, hoping to cool her down.

Chloe tried to ignore how hurt she was. She couldn't believe she'd let herself think for even a second that he didn't have an agenda. Tears were welling up in her eyes as she tried to focus on how angry she was. "You're unbelievable, you know that?" she bit out. "Only you could possibly pretend this was about anything other than not trusting me."

She spun around and left the room to leave Oliver feeling like the world's biggest heel. _Again_.

Chloe flung herself on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest, sobbing. Why on earth did she have feelings for that arrogant toe-rag? What had ever made her think he was an even remotely worthwhile person?

Oliver entered the room and cautiously approached the couch before sitting down beside her. He pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to his chest. He expected her to push him away, to shove him off of her and call him some more names. He'd earned it.

She didn't though. She just clung to him and cried, hating him thoroughly.

"I'm sorry," he said softly. "You're absolutely right."

She just sobbed again and didn't acknowledge him.

After a few minutes he sighed in frustration. "God, I'm bad at this!" he exclaimed in exasperation. Chloe had calmed down some, her body no longer racking with sobs. She just hiccuped. "Really! I can't imagine anyone as good at upsetting the girl he's in love with as I am."

Chloe's faced turned bright red at the renewal of his feelings for her. She was glad he couldn't see her.

"Chloe, I--I just don't think straight when it comes to you. I get so caught up in taking care of you and wanting to be sure nothing happens to you that sometimes I forget that you have a mind of your own and you deserve to be consulted when it comes to your own well-being. Even if I won't always agree with your choices," he added ruefully.

Chloe didn't say anything.

"And I wasn't actually trying to _distract_ you with sex. Distracting you was just a bonus."

He could almost feel her glowering.

"Too soon for jokes. Got it."

"You know, something," she muttered into his chest, "I--"

"You hate me. I know," Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

She shook her head. "I _do_ hate it when you interrupt me, but I was going to say, I must be crazy, but I love you, too."

Oliver froze, not sure he could really believe his own ears. "What?"

She looked up at him finally, her face flushed and tearstained. "I said I love you, and I probably belong in a psych ward for it."

He chuckled, about ready to cry himself, he was so relieved. He pushed the hair out of her face and wiped away the tears with his fingers. She shivered at the feel of his calloused hands on her face. Then, slowly, tenderly he cupped the side of her face in his hand and cautiously leaned in, gauging her reaction the whole way before planting a delicate kiss on her lips.

She was startled at how soft it was. Everything between them had always been so heated and spur of the moment and..._violent_. All of a sudden it was like he was giving her the opportunity to pull away if she wanted. But she didn't want to. She wanted him, whether she liked it or not, overprotective idiocy and all.


End file.
